


An Unexpected Present

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream’s still trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Present

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 4 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘An Unexpected Present’.

Optimus pulled up short of the _Ark_ , transformed, and then stared in disbelief.

“It wasn’t me,” Wheeljack said with a laugh. “I can honestly say that it wasn’t me this time.”

Nodding, Optimus passed the engineer with a distracted pat to his shoulder and proceeded toward where Starscream and Red Alert were staring at one another with bright, furious optics and clenched fists. Aiming for a light tone to help break the tension, Optimus said, “I didn’t know it was bathe the _Ark_ day.”

Red Alert sputtered, but Starscream wings relaxed out of their rigid angle. The Seeker gestured toward the entrance and smiled sweetly. “It’s a gift.”

“A… A-!”

Optimus reached out and squeezed Red Alert’s shoulder, but kept his focus on Starscream. “I love presents.”

Starscream nodded. “Yes, I know, that’s why I did it, though I’m afraid this one went a bit awry on me.”

“A _bit_?!” Red Alert snapped.

“So I see,” Optimus replied, voice mild and optics surveying the foamy rivers of soap bubbles pouring forth from the _Ark_. “I have to say, I’m curious what the original plan was.”

“You seem to like dragging me to that one hot spring to just sit there all the time,” Starscream said.

Optimus nodded, smiling beneath his mask as Bumblebee tried to throw a glob of foam at Gears. “The one that bubbles naturally from the air forced up between the cracks in the stone.”

“Yes, that one. I found some pine smelling cleanser and thought you might enjoy it. It said one quarter cup per gallon, and that pool is quite large, so…” Starscream flicked a hand back at the bubbles. “Two dozen bottles appears to be more than enough.”

“I’m going to Portland,” Red Alert announced. He transformed and tore off down the road, Optimus and many others watching his dust trail lengthen into the distance.

Optimus turned back to Starscream, mask retracting so he could lean in and steal a kiss from the Seeker. It was telling that Starscream allowed it in full view of everyone. “A bubble bath would have been nice, but now the whole _Ark_ will smell like Christmas.” He smiled. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
